


Dream

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [57]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birth, Boyfriends, High School, Love, M/M, Modern Setting, Mpreg, Original Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Teen Pregnancy, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve’s pregnant with twins at 18.One-shot based on the song Dream by Priscilla Ahn.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 9





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Ever since Steve and Billy moved in together, Billy no longer had to worry about his dad giving him shit for getting Steve pregnant at 17 and Steve was able to enjoy his time with his boyfriend since his parents were MIA and frankly, he didn’t have a care in the world about them. 

Steve has Billy and well Joyce, who’s been helping them during the pregnancy. She's been nothing but supportive and loving to them and their babies. It's almost unbearable how much love and care she provides them.

Since Steve is due any time now with his girls, he’s been staying at the house while Billy is at school working his ass off to graduate. He is smart but he’s been taking extra classes so he can graduate earlier and just be able to be home with Steve when they have their girls. Steve already graduated last year and was. He’s been taking some online college courses so that he can get his Associates Degree for now then go for his Bachelors in the future, maybe when the girls are a little older and they’re okay financially.

Anyway, it was Valentine's Day and while Billy was at school Steve was getting ready for his surprise tonight. It wasn't anything much, just a candlelit dinner since it’ll be one more date they get to have before the babies come. Joyce had stopped by to see how he was doing and help if he needed it. Steve wanted to be the one who did the most for Billy so that they can celebrate being in love and being parents soon.

He decided to make him his favorite, stuffed shells with garlic bread. That's what they had on our first date at this place he took him too and it was all that they had that was good so they shared it and it was amazing.

While Steve was cooking, his phone buzzed so Joyce took over while he took the call. He checked to see who it was and smiled when he saw his name light up on the screen.

He accepted the call and brought it to his ear.

“Hi baby.” Steve greets with a smile on his face.

“Hi, what'cha doing?” Billy asks, running his fingers through his messy curls. 

“Nothing. How's school?” Steve asks, playing with the oversized shirt he had on.

“Boring as fuck. I'll be home soon though.”

“I know. I can't wait to see. The girls and I miss you, they've been kicking a lot today.” Steve looks down at his bump and rubs around his swollen belly, feeling small kicks to his palm.

“Awww. I miss you guys too. How much longer until they're here?”

“I don't-” Suddenly, Steve feels something wet trickle down his leg and he looks down to see his pants were starting to get wet. "Oh shit!"

“Steve? Everything okay? What's wrong?” Billy straightened up from where he was hiding behind some lockers, hearing Steve’s worried voice.

“I think my...my water just broke.” Steve says and turns to call out for Joyce. “Uh, Joyce...M-My water just broke.” 

Joyce comes over and sees his pants were wet, nodding her head. “Oh yeah, it did. Okay we’re not gonna panic, uh is that Billy you’re on the phone with?” She asks and points to Steve’s cell. 

“Yeah.” He answers. 

“Okay, tell him we’re gonna be headed to the hospital so he can meet us there, alright?” 

“O-Okay.” Steve nods his head and puts his phone back to his ear. “Babe, J-Joyce is gonna bring me to th-the hospital. C-Can you meet us th-there?” 

“Of course, babe. Are you gonna be okay?” 

“I-I’ll be fine.” 

“Okay, I’m leaving now and I’ll see you when you arrive. I promise.” Billy tells him and Steve nods then realizes Billy can’t see him.

“Okay, I-I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Steve hangs up and Joyce helps him to his bedroom upstairs. She helps him change into a dry pair of black sweatpants and catch his breath for a moment because she could tell his nerves were setting in.

Steve started to get a sharp pain and hunched over on the bed with his hand pressed onto his large bump. "Ow!" He moans, squeezing his eyes shut. He breathes slowly and just tries to remember as best as he could the lamaze video they watched since they could never make it to the actual classes.

"God Billy, please be there already." Steve starts to sob and Joyce helps him up.

"You're gonna be okay, Steve, I promise. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." She says and he gives her a soft smile as they head downstairs to the front door.

She leads Steve out to her car and he gets another contraction causing him to have to wait and hover onto the door from the pain. Thankfully, she was patient and let him go in when he was ready.

By the time they had gotten to the hospital, Steve just wanted to see Billy and feel him. That's all he needed to make the pain go away, well mentally at least.

Billy was there waiting for him with a smile and Steve could not wait to see his boyfriend. Billy had a few nurses with him who had a wheelchair waiting for Steve. They helped him sit down while Joyce handed Billy the bags and wished them luck as they went to the room they’ve been given.

Of course they couple were getting stares from everyone since they’re expecting and well they’re only teens but it's what they chose so these people can mind their own damn business. Steve’s about to be a mom, he doesn’t have time to deal with this bullshit.

Steve squeezes Billy’s hand as they go into the elevator because he’s deathly afraid of them. Billy brings Steve’s hand to his lips and leaves a kiss on it as they arrive onto the floor.

The nurses led them to their room and Steve was relieved that he could lay down in a matter of minutes because both girls were lowering themselves down and sitting on his bladder.They helped him up and had him change into the gown with the hospital socks, thanks to Billy, then he was able to be on the bed and relax while still getting the very strong contractions.

Once Steve’s settled, Billy shoots out a text to everyone letting them know that they were here and they all made their way up to see ‘em and hang around for a bit. However, Steve was in way too much pain to host a party so he kicked everyone out and just focused on his boyfriend, hoping he’ll be able to get through the night.

**\---**

Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, Billy’s fingers were going up and down his legs as he sat in front of him.

Contractions were killer and Steve refused an epidural. His girls were getting here naturally. His body was meant for this, so he knows he can do this. He was constantly reminding himself that he was capable of this and that he was going to be okay with this.

It was almost 1:15 in the morning and Steve couldn't wait to get these girls out. They're stay was up and now it was time for them to be evicted from his womb. As tough of the pregnancy was, Steve felt bittersweet that he wasn’t gonna be pregnant anymore.

Billy’s movements on Steve’s thighs were calming and helped him focus on only him and not the contractions. He knew they were there from the pressure but they were manageable with him as his partner.

"You okay, baby?" Billy asks, stroking a piece of Steve’s hair away from his face. Steve nods and Billy slides his chair back to lift Steve up. He walked around the room with his arms wrapped around his large bump.

"I just wish they'd stop kicking." Steve whines and tosses his head back, his face contorting together from the pain. 

"I know baby doll, they'll be out soon enough." Billy says and follows Steve around the room, in case he needed him to lean on or just to hold. 

**-Several Hours Later-**

"Perfect now relax and catch your breath." Steve stopped pushing and laid back against the bed. He had started pushing a little over forty minutes ago and his first baby girl's head was coming out very slowly. Causing him to have anxiety that something's wrong.

Steve just tried to stay focused so he could get his girls here. He takes a short break then Doctor Sawyer has him start up again.

"Okay Steve big breath in and bare down hard!"

Steve squeezed Billy’s hand and pushed feeling this baby slowly work her way out of him. He groans, catches his breath, and pushes again.

"You're doing great, Steve. Baby's head is about to crown." She says. His eyes glanced up in the mirror she had set behind her and saw that head of dark hair emerge from his entrance.

"Holy shit!" He harshly exhales and glances over at Billy who was watching as his boyfriend pushed their first baby girl here.

"Ow! Holy fuck! Is she stuck?!"

"Nope, she's coming. Look at the mirror and know what pushes are helping you." Doctor Sawyer informs him and wipes the birthing area while Steve gives another push, feeling his body curl around that baby's head as it bulges out.

"Perfect, take another deep breath and push. You're up to her forehead, Steve!"

Billy’s hand regained its strength and he pulled Steve’s leg back with the other as he pushed. "Come on, come on, come on! You're so close baby, she's right there!" Billy smiled as his hand stayed under Steve’s thigh, coaching him to get their first child here.

Steve groaned and stopped pushing, feeling her head come out with a burning sensation followed behind it.

"Ouch, holy shit! Is the head out yet?" Steve lifts his head up and sees that Doctor Sawyer was using a bulb syringe to clear out her nose and throat.

"She's so beautiful, Steve. Wait until you see her." She says.

Billy keeps smiling down at his boyfriend and places a kiss to his lips as he waits to be given the okay to push.

"Let me just check for a cord. Take slow deep breaths."

Steve nods and breathes in and out a few times feeling the pressure build up.

"Okay, no cord. Now gently push for the shoulders, come on you're almost done!"

Billy and the nurse get Steve’s legs back again and he bore down feeling her start to turn on her own. He peeked through the sweat that burned in his eyes and could see she was coming out.

Steve pushed once more and she burst into the doctor's arms, almost falling out, and a pool of fluids flooded onto the floor as she's brought up to his chest.

"Oh my god, hi! Hi sweetheart! Aww, you're so precious! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here my sweet girl!" Steve cries and just feels all this love that he has, pour into this baby girl. She cried on top of him and he was just so happy she was here.

Billy’s hand travels up to Steve’s head and he runs his hand through his greasy hair. He lays his other hand over the small of their daughter's back and kisses his boyfriend, tears streaming down his face. "She's beautiful, babe." He says and sniffles kissing Steve’s forehead and Steve keeps his arms around his baby. His angel.

"Dad, you can cut the cord." Doctor Sawyer smiles, getting Billy’s attention. He takes the scissors and snips her cord.

Steve calms her down a little bit and she opens her eyes, staring up at him. "Hi sweet girl. Welcome to the world Parkyr." He whispers and presses a kiss to her head. "God, you're so perfect." He smiles through his tears and pets her soft little head with his thumb. "You look just like your daddy." He swallows his tears and sniffles again.

Doctor Sawyer allows them to spend some time with her until they're ready for her to be checked and make sure everything's okay with her but she was just fine. She was perfect.

Thirty minutes later, contractions started up again and Steve got ready to push. He did five rounds of hard pushing only to find out that he needed to get into a different position because the angle that she was in, wasn't working for her and she needed to come out.

Steve was turned onto hands and knees and Doctor Sawyer angled the mirror under him again so that he could see the baby's head coming out. They flattened the bed and Billy got on to hold his shoulders while he pushed.

"You know what to do Steve, nice big breath in and push just like you've been!" She says.

Steve dug his nails into Billy’s arms and pushed, keeping his eyes glued onto that mirror as that darkened almond shape emerged.

"Ugh! Oh god! Her head is so big!" He loudly gasps.

"Just keep pushing, can you see her?" 

"....Yes!" Steve mutters mid push and feels himself losing his breath.

"Breathe baby, you're doing great." Billy coaches and presses a kiss to Steve’s forehead. He drops his head down and looks at the mirror too watching his second daughter enter the world.

Steve starts to feel an immense burning and his hands instantly rush to his entrance.

"You can assist her if you would like Steve, just let her head come out and you can assist her the rest of the way."

"Okay, can I push?" He asks, his hands ready for his baby.

"Yes of course. Just follow your instincts." He nods and regains his breath to push again.

Once her head comes out, Steve lowers himself back onto his knees and holds her head with his hands. He tries to look down but he can't see all that much anymore with his slightly deflated belly in the way.

"I can feel her hair, babe." He tells Billy who was grinning, as always, and kept his eyes in between Steve’s legs.

"Push when you get your next contraction."

"Alright." Steve sighs and takes some deep breaths as she feels for a cord then tells Steve to push.

When she gives him the okay, he gets right on it and bears down carefully guiding the baby out. With a few subtle grunts, she comes out into his hands, wetting the bed beneath them. He brings her up to his chest and her cord stretches over his deflated bump.

"Oh thank god, you're here baby girl. Thank god. Hi! Hi, sweetheart." Steve cuddles her close and receives a kiss from his boyfriend. Billy whispers sweet nothings to Steve as he holds their second baby girl.

"Hi baby Rowen, hi little love." Steve was in heaven holding his girl and relished in that fact that they were all his, no one else's babies but his and Billy’s.

After all the madness and chaos of getting the girls here and making sure they're healthy Billy and Steve were left alone with them.

It was about noon now and Steve was exhausted but so glad to have his girls with him.

All of their friends were allowed into the room, so Billy made sure Joyce and Max were the first to come in to meet the girls.

They all tell the boys how adorable the girls are, but since they were sleeping no one got to see their beautiful eyes. They didn't stay long because the babies needed to be fed so the nurses showed Steve and Billy how to do it properly, then they were taught to change their diapers, and burp them.

All afternoon, Steve just wanted to be alone with his girls and thankfully the doctors and nurses left them again and they were able to get some time alone with their gems.

**-Next Day-**

The girls and Steve were discharged so Billy drove his family home. When they got there, he and Joyce helped Steve inside then went to go get the girls and bring them inside as well.

Joyce spends time with her grandbabies while Steve heads upstairs to get some rest because he was still so exhausted and sore from the birth.

Once Steve was situated upstairs, Joyce had left to go pick up some food for them for lunch. So it was just Billy and his girls.

They were both in their carriers so Billy sat in front of them and picked up Parkyr then Rowen and lay them both on his chest, letting them nuzzle against their daddy.

Billy smiles down at them and just dies at how fucking adorable they are.

"Hi girls, I'm your daddy. Mommy's sleeping upstairs because he's tired from having you two. But I just have to say how much I love you and adore you both so much. Just know that no matter what happens, both of you can always come to daddy for anything. He'll always protect you from the rest of the world." I tell them and give them each a kiss.

A few minutes later, Steve eventually comes back down.

"What happened to your nap?" Billy asks, quirking his brow up.

"I missed you and wanted to see them." He says and curls up next to his boyfriend.

"Thank you for giving me two beautiful girls, Steve." Billy mumbles, leaving little kisses on top of his girls’ heads. "I love you, baby.” 

“I love you. The three of you so much.”


End file.
